


Zac?!

by Ane_Emeraldforest



Category: Movie Star Planet (Video Game)
Genre: Gen, I guess all I can say is "enjoy", So please do, i'm not sure
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-04
Updated: 2018-11-04
Packaged: 2019-08-17 11:55:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,364
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16515989
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ane_Emeraldforest/pseuds/Ane_Emeraldforest
Summary: Pixi comes home one evening, to find Zac in the living room. But is he alone...? What will become of this hard-working couple?





	Zac?!

**Author's Note:**

> Should I make this a series? I'm not sure.

“At least give me my food!” Pixi yelled at the man selling Mexican food in Southern Park. “Sorry, ma’am. It’s closing time! ’Least I can do is give you 70% of your money back.” Pixi clenched her fists. She was going to get her meal no matter what that annoying man said!

 

“I paid for a taco. Then you suddenly close your stand?! You’re worse than the scammers on the game I guide! It’s not even 4 o’clock, so give me my taco or 100% of my money back!” The man paused what he was doing; fiddling and pretending to be closed could wait until some other time. “You guide a game? Hm, tell me more,” Pixi closed her eyes and drew out a slow breath. Why did this man have to be so infuriating? It was exactly the same yesterday! Pixi was hungry and she still had 4 hours of work. ‘Food. I need food now.’ she thought, slowly opening her eyes.

 

“Listen here, buddy,” Pixi’s eyes flashed with anger. “Give me my food and then I’ll tell you about my job. Does that work for you? Or is it supposedly ‘closing time’?” the man looked smaller all of a sudden. What kind of strategies was this pink-haired woman playing on him? “Alright, but this is against protocol. If the boss finds out, I’m dead! And you sure won’t be standing there lookin’ all innocent and sweet, that’s for sure.” he hissed, handing Pixi her taco. 

 

“Thank you. You see, isn’t that just so much easier?” Pixi asked, her voice laced with sugary sweetness. “Tell me about your job now. You’ve got your food and it’s time for your end of the deal.” the man answered in a gruff voice. ‘I can’t believe I didn’t get to scam that lady thoroughly! What is she doing to me?’ he thought bitterly.

 

“Well,” Pixi stopped talking to take a bite out of her taco. “I’m a guide for a popular kid’s game. I show users around, make sure they get the hang of things. People keep emailing complaints to our office, but let me tell you now, the game isn’t half bad. You know, if you have kids at home, you should really get them to play.” she answered vaguely. “What game do you work for? Just tell me the answers!” the man yelled, receiving a shake from Pixi’s head. “No can do, mate*. Wasn’t part of the deal. It was to tell you what I did for a living for a taco. Now, if you would excuse me, I have to go back to dealing with new players. I bet the team’s crashed without my help.”

 

‘At least I got my taco and dealt with him once and for all.’ Pixi thought, stepping into the office building’s lifts. “Going up,” the automated voice said. Soothing elevator music slipped through the speakers synced to the MSP staff’s headphones. Pixi lifted her headphones from their place around her neck, and let the music surround her. She found herself tapping her foot and humming to the beat.  _ Ding! _ the lift doors pinged open. “Ahem,” Pixi straightened herself up and strode out of her happy place.

 

“Mrs Star, how does it feel to be a guide on such a popular game?” the usual reporters crowded around her. “Oh, it feels great, thanks for asking. And you know, for those viewers at home, I used to be a nobody in time. Just a little girl with big dreams. But look where I am now! This just proves that you can be anything you want to be. There are no restrictions in life! So get out there and make those fantasies realities!” Pixi smiled into the endless mob of cameras. Like usual.

 

“Mrs Star, is this a bad time?” a small voice said from Pixi’s office door. “No, not at all, Starla. You know I always have time for you,” Pixi tore her head away from her computer screen. Pixi’s nightshift understudy was dressed extravagantly, as usual. “Fleur told me it was time for me to take over earlier than usual. She thinks you’re wearing yourself out by dealing with fast food stall owners every day. She thinks you’re not being your most productive.” Pixi leapt to her feet. “Oh, really, she  _ did _ say that?! How dare she?! But...I suppose she is right…” she bit her lip, wondering what to do. “Knock yourself out, Starla. I want to see Zac before I pass out from exhaustion.” Starla took her place in Pixi’s office chair, turning the desk from pink to galaxy. “Welcome, Starla. You have 23 new emails. Would you like to read them?” the automated voice asked. Pixi sighed, grabbed her coat and flung herself out of the purple-coloured office.

 

“Hey, you!” a voice behind Pixi shouted. She turned around in her bus seat. “Hey, me.” she answered bluntly. “You’re Pixi Star, right? Pfft, what a name, am I right Johnny?” “You’re dressed in black? That could cause some serious accidents, you know. How are people meant to see you? You’re even talking muffled. That must be so annoying for you. Always saying ‘fffffffi, mfffumffy’. Don’t I make such a point?” Of course Pixi wasn’t scared. Why would she be? She had dealt with so many robbers and criminals in the past. Sometimes they ran off crying.

 

“Uh…um…” the woman talking was caught off-guard by these comments. “Why did you want to have a chat with me?” Pixi asked innocently. “We wanted to tell you your game is stupid and idiotic. Shut it down immediately.” a male voice chipped in. “ _ My _ game? Oh, it’s not  _ my _ game. If you want it shut down, then file a complaint with support. I just guide people around the site, making sure they know what to do. Anyway, what do you do as a job? I love these little spontaneous chats about jobs, don’t you?” ‘That will do it for them. Great job, Pixi. You’ve just made more people lost for words.’ Pixi smiled, almost apologetically, and turned around.

 

“Zac, darling, I’m home!” Pixi announced clearly, setting her handbag down on the hall table. “Why are the lights off? Are you having a gothic emo party with your friends again? What have I told you about that?” ‘What was that?’ Pixi thought suspiciously, hearing a hasty “Quick, hide!” from the living room. “Oh, how  _ lovely _ , you’re throwing me a surprise party! Why isn’t this nice…” Pixi flicked on the lights and saw her colleague trying to crawl behind the couch. “to find you cheating on me with my colleague and best friend!”

 

“P-Pixi, it isn’t what it looks like!” Zac tried lying. “It isn’t? Then tell me what it is if it isn’t you cheating on me.” Pixi put her hands on her hips. “U-um…” Zac tried thinking of another excuse. Pixi put her hand up and counted down from 5 on her fingers.  _ 5, 4, 3, 2, 1… _ “Time’s up. You didn’t make up an excuse in time, so I’ll have to assume you’re cheating on me. Holly, you should feel ashamed of yourself. I mean, choosing to go with him? Let me tell you now, you can do  _ so _ much better.” “W-what?” Zac exclaimed, flustered.

 

“Oh, come on, Zac. You’re telling me you don’t know what I know? You’ve been cheating on me with multiple women. In the past  _ week _ . Don’t try denying it.” Holly glared furiously at Zac. “You told me I was your first!” she screamed. “He was playing both of us. In fact, he was playing  _ all _ of us. Girls, you may come out now.” Several women came out of their clever hiding places. All angry and feeling betrayed.

  
“No no no, Pixi, I love you! I really do!” Zac pleaded, noticing how all the people in the room were advancing towards him. “Don’t even  _ try _ lying your way out of everything. Isn’t it just a coincidence that Fleur and  _ your sister _ sent me home early to witness this wonderful event?” Pixi said triumphantly. Zac’s face was worth the pretty picture currently hanging above Pixi’s desk and mantle, planned to be passed on for many generations. 

**Author's Note:**

> *I couldn't help myself, I had to add Aussie slang into this work.
> 
> Also, I didn't connect things up so the coming-home-early-to-find-my-man-cheating thing was accidental. #FACTS
> 
> I didn't know how to end the story so I tried my best xD


End file.
